Roanoke
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Virginia finds a new pet in the woods. Problem is, it's not exactly the most SAFE pet...and apparently West Virginia is wuss.


**I'm working on the Virginias a lot right now…**

Virginia ran into the mansion with an old cotton blanket wadded up in her arms. She smiled as she set the blanket on the counter of the kitchen, fishing through the cabinets for something.

"What'cha doin', Ginny?" a voice asked from behind, startling the redhead. She popped her head up, bumping it against a cabinet door.

"Oh, hey, Westie." She greeted in monotone, smiling when she finally found what she'd been looking for; an old tiny-nozzle bottle. Now she pulled out milk from the fridge and filled the bottle.

"Uh…Gin? What are you _doing_?" West Virginia questioned as he watched his twin sister. He looked at the bundle on the counter curiously before pulling back a corner. He screamed at what he saw. "Wh-why do you ha-have a-a-!"

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Virginia slapped the back of her hand over his mouth. Whispering, she replied, "I found the little guy limping in the woods. He has a broken wing and I'm gonna take care of 'im."

"It's a _bat_." Westie hissed. "Did you forget those things have _rabies_ and could _kill us_?!"

"Oh, please. We're states, hun. The only one of us that is affected by bats is New York. Which is why I need you to keep this quiet." Virginia picked up the bundle, revealing the baby big-eared bat. She gave it the bottle, smiling as it sucked down the liquid.

"Fine. I'll keep it to myself. This is why we need ta just let you choose a state animal…" Westie said, shaking his head before heading down to his bedroom.

Virginia rolled her eyes and cooed at the mammal in her arms before setting the bottle down and taking the bat to the medical bathroom. Yes, they had a bathroom specifically for medical attention right beside the kitchen. Anyway, she wrapped up the baby's wing and bathed him according to what she found on Google. Wrapping him back up, she dried him off. "Looks like you need a name, Sweetie…how about Roanoke?" she asked as if the bat understood. She received a yawn in response, which the redhead took as a yes.

"Virginia? Why are you in the Med Bath?" America asked, knocking on the doorframe. Virginia jumped nearly out of her socks before she spun around with her bundle behind herself.

"What? It's nothing. I'm not doing anything, I promise, Father!" she squeaked. America smirked, stepping forward and reaching behind her back, swiping as she dodged.

"C'mon, what's behind your back?" America laughed.

"It's nothing!" Virginia answered, running out of the bathroom and colliding into her twin, dropping Roanoke.

"AH! Get that filthy vermin off'a me!" Westie jumped, smacking at his chest where the blanket had touched him. "Sweet Jesus, I did NOT wanna be attacked by a bat toDAY!"

"West Virginia!" Virginia whined, scooping her pet back up. "You could'a killed him!" she cooed at the flying creature.

"What was that about a bat?" America asked, standing over his oldest child.

"I-it's nothing!" Virginia laughed, shielding her pet.

"C'mon, Ginny, show me…" America sat down beside her, peeling back the blanket. Roanoke peered up at him, seeming to be pleading for more food. "You know we can't have bats because of-"

"Because of New York…I know, I know…" the girl hung her head, placing the animal in her lap. "Even though there are three floors between our bedrooms with minimal air-ducks and she, like most other northern states, doesn't come downstairs with us so technically unless we tell Miss Drama, she'll never know and never react."

America grinned, leaning back, "OK, OK, you can keep it…for now." He winked. But the minute Nya starts reacting, it goes outside."

"Thank you, Father!" Virginia scooted over, hugging her parental figure before jumping up, tossing her curly locks behind her shoulders, and running downstairs to fix a place for Roanoke to stay.

**Apparently Virginia doesn't have a state animal but she does have a state dog, bird, insect, and bat. I love bats so…this.**

**And I know Roanoke isn't the capital but I think that's a better name than Richmond. Just so ya know!**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
